Princess Parade
About Jewel and Tippy are members of a Princess Club and want to make a parade based on princesses. They call on their friends for help and Jewel decides they need to be taught how to act like Princesses. Will the girls learn how to be elegant and graceful, or will the parade be a big mess?! Summary Jewel is starting a princess club, and she crowns Tippy as the vice president, but they want to add more people to their club. Just outside Jewel's house, Peanut and Spot are helping Sunny fix her wagon. Jewel asks if they want to join her club and while Spot and Peanut are interested, Sunny says she has to do chores. She eventually agrees to join for a short time, but they forget to park the wagon correctly. Back at Jewel's house, Jewel gives each girl and her pet a tiara, then gives them three lessons on how to be princesses. The first lesson is How to Walk Like a Princess. Jewel demonstrates, but even the Vice President Tippy has trouble with this because she is clumsy. Sunny and Peanut fail this lesson as well. Spot does it correctly, but she customized her tiara in a distracting way, disappointing Jewel. The second lesson is How to Talk Like a Princess. They have a tea party as a test. Peanut's voice is too loud and Spot plays with the sugar cubes. Sunny does well...until she slurps the tea and wipes her face with her hand! The last lesson is How to Dress Like a Princess. None of the girls do well until Sunny matches Jewel's dress and mannerisms, but she begins to scratch because the dress is itchy. It's then she sees her wagon rolling down the hill and she runs to stop it. This gives Jewel the idea to have a parade and she sends the others home to practice their lessons while she and Tippy prepare the floats. They ask Crumbs for help making large edible floats while Elephant tries to pull the floats by himself, but they're too heavy. Jewel, Crumbs, and Tippy finish the floats and decide to take a break. Elephant tries to pull them again with no luck until the other pets see him struggle, so they try to help him. But the floats roll too quickly and crash into a boulder! Jewel sees the destroyed floats and thinks they have to cancel the parade, but Sunny, Spot, and Peanut arrive and say they can fix the floats with enough frosting. After the floats are reassembled, Jewel is excited to start the parade...until she realizes she didn't invite anyone! This is when Peanut's outdoor voice becomes useful. She walks around Lalaloopsy Land announcing the princess parade, and the other girls get excited and line up on the street to watch. When the parade starts, the Princess Club takes their places on the floats, each one wearing a costume personalized to their own style. Elephant tries to pull the floats one more time. This time he succeeds...with the other pets pushing the floats from behind! Characters *Jewel Sparkles. *Tippy Tumblelina. *Sunny Side Up. *Spot Splatter Splash. *Peanut Big Top. *Crumbs Sugar Cookie. *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises. *Dot Starlight. *Bea Spells-a-Lot. *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff *Ember Flicker Flame *Pepper Pots 'n' Pans Trivia/Goofs *This episode aired on Peanut Big Top's birthday, which is also April Fool's Day. *The title card is on a teapot. *Sunny appears without Berry for the first time. *This is the first appearance of Pepper, Rosy, Tippy, Spot, and Ember. *Tippy is the only one so far who walks on tiptoe. *While all of the other "princesses" have their tiaras in the middle of their head, Spot's is at an angle. *When Tippy said "At least my tiara stayed on this time", she was wearing a different tiara. Stills Perfect.png|From a promo on Nick Jr. for this episode Media-83541-298888.jpg Media-83540-298886.jpg Media-83536-298878.jpg media-83543-298892.jpg Ep. 2 Princess Parade.png Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes